Talk:Tococo
Information Moved from Article to Discussion :Killed it as 5 MNK (No sub)no drop. Killed again at 9 and got the drop. :Dropped on second kill using Thief with Treasure hunter 1, may be a drop close to 30%/50% :Dropped on first kill on 10THF/5NIN. killed with very little difficulty no 2 hr and never dropped below half hp. :Dropped on first kill on 8COR/4WHM. Easy kill, nasty poison; used 1 antido :Solo'd as a galkan 6MNK/ Built up nearly 300TP, then engaged it, got to 300TP and then used Combo. Won with 46HP. And I go the drop! -Xayden 18:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Solo 8SCH/4WHM with ease. --Lilbusta 00:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Solo 6PLD/WAR with slight difficulty. Had Regen and Refresh from FoV that helped. --Lilbusta 20:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I have yet to Steal anything from this NM (74 attempts) ::Eza 11/23/09 :All you lucky people with your 1/1 drop rates! I'm 0/7! --Pandakin 19:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :0/3 on drop... Megatonabomb 19:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Now 0/5 --Megatonabomb 00:05, December 10, 2009 (UTC) 1/7 for me as of this morning. --Aenanai 21:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Why has it been changed on the main page to a lottery of the vultures? I've camped it without killing anything and its popped for me without needing anything to be kiled. -Pandakin 17:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Same, two or three times my Gustaberg map was empty (depressing, but true) save for me roughly 30 minutes before its spawn time. I doubt anyone could have killed a Vulture lottery PH for it while not actually being on the map. --Aenanai 04:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) 1/6 Kawaii ffxi 23:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Killed it without difficulty as SMN10/WHM5 - Did not drop item. Moonbug 07:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) 1/16 without TH on a variety of job combinations. The first 10 kills were all back to back. changed his approximate hp to 160. Hit him for 158 dmg and it took him to 1% Jado818 09:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloable by level 12+. Easily killed as 10MNK (no sub). :* Solo as Galkan 8THF/4MNK with FoV Regen and Perfect Dodge :* Soloed easily as Mithra 11WAR/5MNK with half health. Level 10 WHM/SMN with difficulty but no 2hour. It killed carby and I was about 1 hit away from death. No drop. --Nodrak 03:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Killed with Lv. 7 Drg sub War(Galka). Finished fight with low Hp but did not need to use any items, 2hr or even a WS. Was wearing Lv.1 Bronze armor 5 piece set, with San' dOrian ring, Lv.1 Polearm. :Easily killed as THF8, no sub, mediocre gear (leather/bronze/RSE mix with Xiphos and shield), using Selbina Milk. 65 XP put it at level 4. —Wesa 15:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Killed 12THF/WAR6 easy kill attacked it for 3 hits dead ^^ i use steal first time on it and got a Bird Feather Easily killed as WAR9, leather gear, didnt even take half of my HP. Wildboy211 03:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as a level 11 Warrior with no subjob with a Butterfly Axe and the beginner clothes. Didn't use my 2 Hour Ability and didn't use my Weapon Skill. Killed it in 3 hits and got no drop. ProximaGemini 22:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as a LVL 10 BLM Galka, no subjob. 1HP left!! But got the drop.